halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Satan
Satan is the King of the Abyss and one of Tathamet's most trusted allies and he assisted him both during the Apocalypse and in the final battle against The Chosen Ones, where he was finally killed by Caroline in a terrible fight. Hystory Personality King of the Abyss Tathamet's avatar After becoming Tathamet's avatar, Satan personality changed, affected by the evil nature of his new powers as well because of his previous arrogance and cruelty: Satan became much more Physical appearence Human appearence True appearence Powers and abilities Satan is the king of the Abyss and Tathamet's commander of his demonic legions: after the death of the Prime Demons, Tathamet granted to Satan the powers of his oldest children, turning him into a powerful being whose powers are second only to Tathamet and his Demiurges. King of the Abyss As the King of the Abyss, Satan's powers are at the same level as the Prime Demons and as such he is one of the most powerful demonic beings in the universe: Satan is a powerful being who holds the greatest knowledge of Hell, since he spent millenia travelling around it, to learn more about it. * Low tier omnipotence: Satan is a powerful Demon who holds a power that is terrible and many Prime Demons see as dangerous, although he is no match for Lilith. Satan is powerful enough to defeat even Diablos, the oldest Demon to be ever lived, showing once again his incredible power, since he can defeat beings as powerful as Prime Demons. Satan's powers allow him to face Cambions and other half breeds without needing to worry about their powers, since he knows he is far more powerful than most of them. ** Nigh-omnipotence: Satan is one of the oldest Demons alive and has such he holds great knowledge about the universe and although he spent most of his life in his realm, he knows a lot about spells, locations and he knows many secrets about the cosmos. ** Hell lordship: as the King of the Abyss, Satan posses great control over Hell and he can control the deepest pits of the realm, where even Lilith and the other Prime Demons do not dare to go, fearing what may happen to them. Satan can easily control the Abyss and use it to empower his armies or to create new minions that will fight for him. ** Demonic smite: Satan posses a demonic smite that allows him to kill many beings in just a second, since all he has to do is snap his fingers. Satan's smite is strong enough to allow him to kill even Higher Angels and Nephilims sired by even Seraphins, showing his tremendous power. ** Energy manipulation: '''as a powerful Demon, Satan is capable of manipulating the energy around him in many ways, allowing him to reach a higher level of power; Satan can manipulate the energy and use it either to attack his foes or to empower hmself, reaching a higher level of abilities *** '''Energy blast: Satan can create powerful energy blasts that can easily kill any being who is weaker than a Higher Angel, allowing Satan to face many foes at the same time without risking anything. Satan's blasts are powerful enough to kill even common Half breeds and to injure those sired by Higher beings. *** Energy perception: Satan can percive the energy around himself and understand how it works. Satan can also use this ability to find new energy that can upgrade him and allow him to become more powerful. *** Netherkinesis: as a powerful Demon and the King of the Abyss, Satan can manipulate the Chtonian element of the Underworld and use it in many ways; either to upgrade himself and become more powerful, since he enchants every demonic powers, but he can also use this element to empower his attacks. Satan's control over the Nether is superior to that of any demon, since he is the ruler of the darkest pits of the Underworld. **** Chtonian blast: Satan can use the Chtonian element to empower his blasts, allowing him to deal tremendous damage to even Archangel and even Lucifer cannot completely resist these blasts, since Satan's control over the Nether is superior than his. **** Chtonian smite: as for the blasts, Satan can also empower his smite with the Chtonian element, allowing him to burn the inside of even the most powerful beings, killing them in less than a second. Satan can now smite many beings at the same time, even some that before would resist his powers. **** Chtonian molecular combustion: Satan can destroy the body of anyone who is foolish enough to go against him, as it is shown by the fact that he can empower his advanced biokinesis to destroy angelic beings effortlessly. * Demonic magic: as the King of the Abyss and a powerful Demon, Satan posses tremendous demonic magic that allows him to best many foes effortlessly and he can use his unholy powers to summon at his command powerful demons so that he can than force them to serve him. Satan's magic is great enough to allow him to best even beings as Archangels, however Lucifer, Michael and Samael can resist his powers and defeat him, but Satan can hold his own and put a good fight. ** Black magic: Satan can use black magic to neutralise the runes of even Archangels and there are few beings can resist his magic, since he can also use it to make the ground aroubd himself unholy, creating a field where angelic magic is almost nullified by Satan's powers. Satan however uses this power only once he realises that he is fighting foes too strong for him alone. ** Ubrakinesis: as a Greater Demon, Satan has a great level of control over the shadows and he can usr them to kill many light attribute beings. Satan can also manipulate the shadows into weapons like spikes and dark tentacles that will kill any being weaker than Satan. *** Endless darkness: as a Primordial Demon and the king of the Abyss, Satan summon all the darkness at his command and use it in every way that he likes, allowing him to become extremely powerful since he can use this darkness to obscure everything except for the endless light, its polar opposite. * Immortality: '''Satan is one of the oldest demons to be alive and he will continue to live until he is killed. ** '''Nigh Invulnerability: Satan's status as the King of the Abyss, along with his incredible powers made him one of the most resistant demon; Satan is immune to any Earth weapon and he can only be killed by a Primordial Species or weapons at the level of Archangel blades. His invulnerability allows him to resist even primordial attributes powers and he is almost immune to dark like powers. *** Darkness immunity: as the king of the Abyss, the darkest part of Hell, Satan is immune to dark like powers and the only beings that can surpass his shields are stronger beings, but Satan's immunity will still work, however it will only protect him against the element damage, he will still take the physical damage. ** Supernatural healing factor: Satan posses incredible healing powers that allows him to take many blows that would kill an ordinary angel; Satan can even heal from injuries like those inflicted by the Prime Demons, Archangels and Abaddon, but in this case it will take sometime. * Superhuman strength: Satan posses incredible strength that allows him to defeat many foes, even beings like Archangels; Satan showed tremendous strength when he fougth against Camael, one of the new Archangels and he managed to overpower the latter, surpassing him physically. Satan can also defeat common Cambions, Nephilims and he even managed to hold his own against Sharon, the First Nephalem to be ever existed, showing incredible brute force. * Superhuman speed: Satan can move much faster than even human vehicles and this allows him to move behind his foes before they even realise he is there. Satan's speed is superior to that of other Greater Demons and Higher Angels and for this reason Satan is among the fastest beings in the universe. ** Wing speed: '''when Satan opens his wings and he flies, he moves much faster compared to what he does when he is at feet and this allows him to move even from country to country in seconds, showing an incredible level of speed. * '''Superhuman agility: Satan is not very agile and he is not also as balanced as the other demons, since he prefers to use brute force and magic against his foes. For this reason Satan is not at the top of his balance and some foes might be able to surprise him if they get him off guard. This said, Satan is still agile enough to match anyone weaker than him and he can compansate his lack of agility with brute force and speed. ** Superhuman reflexes: '''Satan's reflexes are not as good as those of other Prime Demons, but they are good enough, since Satam magically enchanted them, however he does not have the same flexibility as the oldest Archangels and he prefers to use his brute force against them. * '''Superhuman durability: Satan is very durable and he can many hits and blasts from powerful beings risking nothing; Satan showed to be very resistant to many monsters attacks with only the Originals being able to just injure him. Satan showed also that he was able to hold his own against Camael, the second strongest Archangel in Heaven, and although he was blasted many times, he managed to dominate the fight. * Superhuman stamina: as a Greater Demon and the King of the Abyss, Satan does not require human needs to survive. * Telekinesis: * Telepathy: Avatar of Tathamet After consuming the essences of the Prime Demons and gainig their powers, Satan became far more powerful and he reached a power that allowed him to do thinks that before he could never dream. At this point Satan's powers are great enough to allow him to face even Helena, the third most powerful Chosen One. * High tier omnipotence: Weaknesses Gallery Category:Half Breed Battles